The present invention relates in general to an improved machine for shearing and compressing scrap metals which is driven by fluid motors, in particular, to a machine which serves to safely and effectively shear and compress large scrap metals, such as an automobile, into a compact and dense forms.
Large scrap metals are conventionally formed into a compact block by a machine for shearing and compressing scrap metals, such as a lever type machine. However, in operation of such lever type machine, scrap metals are frequently rushed or slipped out of a place between a blade of a base and a blade of a press member. Moreover, when it is about to place such large scrap metals on the base, the press member in the upright state interrupts in a crane operation whereby the operation cannot but depend on a fork lift truck. Accordingly, in operation of the conventional type machine, it is attended with various dangers and it is difficult to raise the level of working efficiency.
The present invention is to provide, therefore, an improved machine for shearing and compressing scrap metals without the above-mentioned defects noted in the conventional or known type machines.